Kim's hidden secret, Ron's worst nightmare!
by WhiteRabbit22
Summary: Kim and Ron are going up and Ron is noticing Kim's changes. Please read and review.


Title: Kim's hidden secret, Ron's worst nightmare!

Chapters: 1

Summary: Oneshot! After a long day of fighting Draken, Kim and Ron are tired. Something is different about Kim and Ron's trying to figure out what *that* problem is. (Please R&R)

A/N: If you are a male, be prepared to know what a woman's life is really like! Females, well once you read this, I feel your pain! Plus, I don't own anything of Kim Possible and all that blah, blah blah!*

Ron and Kim had just finished their battle with Dr. Draken. Still on the world domination thing. In the Amazon forest, very hot and muggy, Kim stared up into the sky between the leaves of the trees, she saw nothing in sight.

"Wade, are you sure that the aircraft is near?" Kim asked looking at her Kimmunacator.

"I'm positive! You're only a few feet away, why can't you see it?" Wade commented. Kim just stared at him like he was stupid.

"We're in the Amazon, there are bushes taller then a helicopter Wade!" Kim yelled, then apologized as the heat was getting to her. Placing her Kimmuncator in her side pocket of her pants, she began to bounce up and down hoping to spot the aircraft. Ron sat on the hard ground and wondered if they were ever going to get out of the Hellhole. Starring at Kim bounce, he noticed one thing that stuck out the most, no seriously, her chest. Ron's eyes widened and watched a second then screamed. He knew that women have them no matter what age they were. "Kim, please stop bouncing!" Ron yelled covering his eyes with his hand.

"What's the matter Ron?" Kim asked turning around, chest still moving up and down. Ron pointed to Kim's chest still eyes covered. Kim looked at what he was pointing on her and it dawned on her the she was developing breast. She placed her hand over her chest to stop them from bouncing, also noticing that she was not wearing a bra!

"Sorry Ron I didn't know." Kim said little embrace. Continuing on their walk to find the helicopter, Kim's back and stomach started to cramp causing some discomfort. She rubbed her lower back to release the pain, which wasn't going away. Ron noticed that Kim's pace was slowing down as she was rubbing her back veraciously.

"Kim, is there something wrong?" Ron asked in concern.

"Must have done something to my back, like over stretched my muscles or something like that." Kim said stopping where she stood. She couldn't take any more of this pain. Digging in her backpack, she found a bottle of Alive but was empty. *Maybe food might help?* Kim thought. She dug deeper and found nothing.

She looked up at Ron looking as though she was starving. He read her face and dug some peanuts that he had grabbed off the plane, giving them to her, opened.

"Thank you!" Kim said accepting the food item, then shoving the peanuts down her throat. Ron stared at her with a scared look on his face. They continued on through the forest finally making it to their destination. There lie the helicopter that was going to take them home, the home sweet home that was calling for them. As they boarded the chopper, they waved the pilot to go and buckled up. Kim's cramping slowly went away and she began to relax. Ron looked at her concerned of what was going on. They left the hot and muggy Amazon behind and headed home. Time flew by like the wind.

"Kim, time to wake up." Ron said shaking her a little. Startling Kim, she awoke and looked out the window. *Home!* she thought to herself. As they exited the helicopter, Kim said thanks to the pilot then headed up to the door of her home. Ron feeling sorry for Kim not feeling to good, he got in front of her and opened the door. Helped her up the stairs and into her room. Kim fell back onto her bed, not saying a word dismissing Ron.

"Hope that you get well!" Ron said placing a blanket over Kim and stepping out of the room.

"Ron!" Mrs. Possible said excitedly, hugging him when he came down the stairs. "So how was the mission?" she continued. Ron looked up at her and smiled mentioning that everything went all right.

"Mrs. Possible, I think that there's something wrong with Kim." Ron said looking up the stairs into Kim's room.

"What's the matter?" she ask placing her hand on Ron's shoulder.

"When were in the Amazon, Kim's pace was slowing down and she said that her back and stomach were cramping. The only thing that she's had to eat was peanuts from the flight there to here." Ron said. Mrs. Possible escorted Ron to the door and told him not to worry and Kim would be just fine with a little rest. With that in mind Ron left.

Early the next morning Kim awoke to see her mother sitting on the side of the bed next to her. Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter while placing her hand on Kim's head.

"You don't have a fever, that's good." She said. Kim sat up still hurting a little. She started to rub her back trying to release the pain.

"Mom, there's something wrong with me. My body hurts, my boobs are getting bigger, and I feel funny." Kim ranted off to her mom. Still smiling she started to explain everything.

"Kim, you are growing up and your body is changing. It's the way of life. This is the time that most women start their period…"Mrs. Possible was soon interrupted by Kim.

"My **PERIOD!**" Kim yelled. She quickly ran into the bathroom searching for what she need. She had just gone over this in her health class remembering Ron extremely queasy. She had found the sample that had passed out to the girl. Full of tampons, pads and sample of Advil. Ripping the package open, she first grabbed the Advil and downed two pills then grabbed for the pad.

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Possible answered. Ron stood on the other side of the door waiting on Kim.

"Hi Ron." Mrs. Possible said happily. She invites him into the house.

"How's Kim doing, Mrs. P?" Ron asked still concerned about Kim's pain. Just as he spoke, Kim came running down the stairs with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Hi Ron. Sorry I scared you yesterday. Just been over working myself lately." Kim said grabbing Ron's arm heading out of the house. With a *womph* from Ron, they headed towards school.

As they arrived, they entered into the school through the doors that lead them to the hallway full of lockers. Not paying any attention, Bonnie slammed into Kim and Ron landing them both on the floor with Kim on top of Ron.

"Oops sorry, you were just in my way so I had to get rid of the item blocking my way." Bonnie said laughing her annoying laugh. Kim soon realized that she was lying on top of Ron and quickly got off, curling her lips. Blushing, Kim helped Ron up from the ground and stuck her tongue out at Bonnie. Ron quickly turned around to hide his blush from Kim and started to head to his locker. Kim stared at him wondering what was wrong, but brushed it off and walked to her locker. As she opened her locker, her computer automatically turn on and showed Wade on the other end.

"What's the stitch, Wade?" Kim asked still blushing. Wade cocked his head noticing that Kim was blushing.

"Why are you blushing? Did you kiss some really cute guy?" Wade asked with a smile.

"Kind of like that, but anyway…'' Kim said waiting for Wade to tell her what the problem was.

"Really nothing is going on. Since Draken's on vacation and no one really needs your help, so it looks like you get the day off today, Kim." Wade said, double checking his computer to make sure that no one really needed Kim. Kim just shrugged it off and said her good-bye to Wade and closed her locker. Ron had met up with her as they headed to math class.

"So, Kim, anything to get us out of the math test that's only a few steps ahead of us?" Ron asked, hoping to her answer a big fat yes.

"Sorry Ron, but Wade said that there's no one who really needs me." Kim answered. Ron sighed and started his little pouty lip, sad to know that his world was coming to an end. Mr. Barken was standing next to the door passing out the test to each student with a smile on his face. Kim and Ron excepted their test and took their seats and started on the test. The cold hard chairs chilled Kim's back making her cramp.

"Not now!" She thought, as the cramping started to become worse. Time slowly crept by and Kim was becoming more and more uncomfortable, she couldn't take it anymore! Ron noticed that Kim was constantly squligging in her seat. Normally when Kim is taking a test, she sits really still until she is complete. Kim quickly finished her test and runs out of the classroom and down to the nurse's station. Finally making it there, she asked the nurse if they had any Alive. The nurse shook her head 'no', gesturing Kim out of the room. Finally the bell had rung for lunch and Kim was relieved. Ron met up with Kim out in the hall way to the lunchroom.

"What's the matter KP, are you still hurting?" Ron asked. Kim pulled him aside and whispered into his ear.

"Ron, I'm fine. I just started my period, that's all." Kim was really blushing now. Ron's face went blank, he remembered most of what the health teacher had said but when it came to the bloody part he turn away.

"Oh, um… yeah, ok" Ron said not really knowing what she had just said to him. As they stood in line for lunch, Kim was spotting all the foods that looked really good to her. Moving down the line, Kim was picking up green Jell-O with something white in it, a brownie, Chocolate milk, strawberry ice cream, pizza, and a bag of salted chips! Ron's eyes bugged out when he saw what Kim was buying and shook his head like nothing was ever going to stop her.

"Kim are you really going to eat all that?" Ron asked, as they both walked to their usual spot in the lunchroom. Kim shook her head 'yes' and started to dig in on her plate full of food.

"Oh, my god!" Bonnie said, with her annoying voice "Are you going to eat all that food?" she continued.

Kim just looked at Bonnie, as she was just about to stuff a chip in her mouth. Before she could speak, Ron started in.

"No, this is all my stuff and she just nibbling here and there. If you have a problem with it, then leave!" Ron yelled in Bonnie's face. Bonnie just stood there, shocked as no boy has ever stood up to her. (A/N: I would say girl has never stood up to her, but Kim has before many times.)

"Well, I never…"and with that Bonnie took off stomping out of the lunchroom. Ron took his seat and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, you really stood up to Bonnie, Ron. I'm proud of you!" Kim said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You stand up to her all the time Kim, so it shouldn't be a big thing for me." Ron said placing a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Yea!" Rufus said with his little fist in the air, soon to be diving in to the brownie that Kim had.

The school day had finally ended, Ron and Kim were heading to her house for their usual snack of whatever had cooked up. Sitting down at the table, house quiet and all, they started on their English homework assignment. Ron had just remembered that he ran out of paper.

"Um, Kim. Can I borrow some of you paper, please?" Ron asked, flipping through all his books to make sure that he had maybe hidden some of it.

"Yeah, sure Ron. There's some in my backpack." Kim pointed out where her backpack was. As Ron was reaching for the backpack, something in his mind was telling him to have Kim get the paper out. But no, he didn't listen to what his mind was telling him and when he opened the backpack he saw this little square package, no bigger than the palm of your hand. He searched the package hoping to see if it had an answer to his mind-boggling question: What is this?

"Kim, what are these?" Ron asked, holding up the square shaped item. Kim's face turned a flush red and new that Ron would have to know.

"Ron, those are pads, that women use when we are on our period. The part that you turned around on when you saw the bloody part of the movie." Kim said slowly becoming quiet. That's when it dawned on him, oh he remembered that very moment! Mr. Barken passing out samples of items for the girls and samples for the boys. The girls had got some deoderadant, some type of stick thangy, a package of Alive and that square package, what Ron was holding in his hand right now!

"Eww! Ewww! This is sick and wrong in so many levels!" Ron yelled, throwing the pad up in the air. Kim just put her head down on the table and tried to hide her embarrassment. Ron stopped his panic and noticed how embarrassed Kim was.

"I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to put you in a bad position. Just the thought of that movie in my mind made me just want to scream." Ron said, placing his hand on hers. Really not paying any attention to where he was placing his hand. Kim rose her head from the table and smiled. When they both looked down to the table, they saw that their hands were together. Quickly pulling away, they blushed.

"Sorry!" they both said and started working on their homework.

~The End~

A/N: I know this is really bad, but I was doing this really late and I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. Just please review my story and no flamming! This story just came to my mind and I couldn't let it go, so I had to write it down…

4


End file.
